Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors is a series on YouTube created by Thunderbirds101 . At the moment, the series is in its eighth season. The series has became quite popular, with episodes usually getting hundreds of views within the first day, and at least a thousand in a single week. With the introduction of autoplay for all channels, views for the latest episodes are much higher, with S8EP2 nearly racking up 2,000 views in a week, and S8EP3 blasting to 2K views in four days. Season 1 The first season of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors did not have a structured storyline or any main antagonists. Each episode seemed to have completely different errors, many of them being Anti-Vista or computer-related, and thus, is seen as the shortest season so far. Interestingly, one could believe that the "Really Sucky Virus" appeared in Episode 7 of Season 1, but others could argue Sam was not talking fast enough in order to qualify as a "Really Sucky Crash". The season concluded in a cliffhanger, with Sam "dead", and Jason Voorhees preparing to kill Microsoft Mike. Season 2 Season 2 premiered on January 11, 2009, and picked up exactly where Season 1 left off: Jason preparing to kill Mike. However, several gunshots suddenly rang out, "killing" Jason. But just moments later, Sam shot Mike. He then read a few errors, one in particular referencing to the classic "Rules for the Toilet". The episode concluded with a Big Daddy from BioShock coming to kill Sam, forcing Sam to jump off the Sears Tower to get away. As a result, he was "dead" again. Gap between episodes For a period of time, Thunderbirds101 stopped making Funny Windows Errors episodes for unknown reasons. Some speculate he got bored of making the series and was done for good. Others believed he might have been just stressed out and needed a break. For whatever reason, it was one month and seventeen days until Episode 2 of Season 2 came out. From then on out he continued to make episodes. Season 2, unlike Season 1, had a structured storyline and antagonists. In this particular season, the Information Robots were the main enemies. The season ended with what used to be longest episode yet, clocking in at 7 minutes and 10 seconds. The episode ended with Microsoft Anna "The Info Robot Queen" gassing Microsoft Sam. The scene concluded with the classic 24 clock and another classic "GODDAMMITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK" from Microsoft Sam. *The first season where Sam's classic profanity line is the last thing to be spoken in an episode, the Season 2 Finale. Season 3 Season 3 premiered on April 11, 2009, and like Season 2, picked up where the last season left off. Sam was dying, Anna appeared to have won. But, ironically, it was quickly revealed that the entire Season 2 Finale was a DREAM. From there on out, Sam continued on as normal. The main antagonists of this season were Microsoft Bob and Joe, two "Text-to-Speech Outcasts", who apparently were supposed to be on an operating system, but never were. They bombarded Sam with the deadly "Really Sucky Virus", making its first official appearance. In the fifth episode, it was revealed that Microsoft Joe was in fact Radar Overseer Scotty from Akriloth2160 TV. But before Scotty revealed himself, he killed his accomplice Bob. He continued to attack Sam with the Really Sucky Virus, and eventually the Really N00by Virus. He also introduced Windows Jibberish in the final two episodes of Season 3. The season concluded with Scotty being defeated by his own Virus and Sam disappearing without a trace. Season 3 concluded on May 30, 2009. The series would be put on hold after this, due to school exams interfering with Thunderbirds101's video schedule. *The Really Sucky Virus was the first virus to be made and used as a distracting element in the Season. It is also the most popular. *Season 3 is the only season to have to have a plot twist, as well as a protagonist turning evil. Season 4 Season 4 premiered on June 20, 2009, and picked up a significant amount of time after Season 3. The main antagonists of this season are Natural Microsoft Sam, Windows Jibberish, DARO Retard Capsules, and the evil Weegee robots. In episode 2, a ROFL nuclear bomb is detonated, forcing Sam to move into an underground vault. Eventually, Sam was able to defeat Natural Sam with a Shoop Dah Whoop Cannon, but a new enemy, Weegeta 10,000 had arrived. In Season 4 Episode 6, Weegee 25,000 revealed himself and his OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK Cannon. He destroyed Emergencyranger88 TV studios, and almost attacked ThunderBirds101 TV Studios. However, he decided against the move, as he had acquired a nuclear bomb shell and was preparing to choose a city to destroy: Either Toronto, New York, or Sydney. A trailer was released shortly after the seventh episode of the fourth season, showing yet another new enemy had walked in the front door: Devil's Hell Star. Both Weegee 25,000 and his successor, Weegee Infinity, were destroyed, either by a "Catostrophic Failure", or being simply infected with Swine Flu. When Devil's Hell Star's robot assistant informed him of his minion's destruction, he became enraged and ordered to cannon to fire on his desired target. However, before he could name the target, the signal was lost "again". The season concluded with the Diarrhea Death Star destroying Earth after the OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK failed to destroy Sydney, Austrailia. Season 4 concluded on August 9, 2009. *The first season to reference the "Swine Flu", a real sickness that claimed over 100 people in the United States. *The second season to end with a cliffhanger. Season 5 Season 5 premiered on August 22, 2009, as Thunderbirds101 had to have Wisdom Teeth Surgery on August 13, and was not able to make S5EP1 on August 15. In the Season 4 Finale, it was revealed that the Angry German Kid WOULD be one of the main antagonists in Season 5, BUT in S5EP1, in the opening scene, both the Angry German Kid and Satan, along with Aliensoft Sam, were killed when the Diarrhea Death Star exploded. According to Microsoft Sam, Season 5 will return to the style of Season 1: No Storyline, Random Antagonists, and other random Windows Errors. For example, two examples of random antagonists in Season 5 are Windows Crazy Colors, and a virus containing the infamous video 2 Girls 1 Cup. The Really Sucky Virus also made an unexpected return in S5EP3, in a new strain, the High Definition Edition. In S5EP4, Jokermingo arrived on the scene, but never made a direct appearance. The season ended with the Diarrhea Death Star III destroying Domingo0022's house, and Windows 3 Choices giving the viewers 3 Options. Season 5 concluded on October 3, 2009. *Season 5 was the only time Windows 3 Choices appeared, until Microsoft Sam Quickie #4 - Unicorns with Folding Chair Rocket Launchers. *Windows Crazy Colors is the first distracting OS, albeit Windows Vista in Season 1. Season 6 Season 6 premiered on October 10th, 2009, continuing some time after Season 5. The style remained the same as Season 5: No storyline, random antagonists, and all kinds of random Funny Windows Errors. The premiere weekend was a fairly large one: 3 episodes aired within a 3 day span: S6EP1, The One Year Special on October 11th, and the Canadian Thanksgiving Day Special on the 12th. Season 6 concluded on November 29, 2009. *This is the first season to not have a storyline, nor villains. Season 7 Season 7 premiered on December 5th, 2009. The style will remain the same as the previous two seasons. Most notably, there have been scenes from Modern Warfare 2, where Microsoft Sam dubbed over normally silent characters, like PFC. Allen, Roach, and Sat1. Season 7 was anticipated to be the longest season of Funny Windows Errors yet, as Thunderbirds101 announced it was extending the season to twelve episodes instead of the previous eight as the previous six seasons had done. At season's end, the season was over 95 minutes long, more than seven times longer than Season 1. S7EP9 is when Burger Town, a popular restaurant from Modern Warfare 2, was first mentioned. Funny Windows Errors overhaul Shortly after the airing of S7EP5 - Part 2, the immediate ratings were much lower than average. As a result, Thunderbirds101 decided it was time for another overhaul of Funny Windows Errors. The following changes were implemented: *Episodes would be limited to between 2:30 and 5 minutes long. *Error requests would now be limited to only a couple per episode. *Thunderbirds101 becoming frustrated at uploading at 10 PM PST, due to the excess number of error requests. *Almost all errors would be created by only Thunderbirds101 himself. Shortly after the overhaul, ratings climbed significantly. S7EP8 however, began with the same low ratings as S7EP5 - Part 2. However, the ratings would recover, and at the same time break rating records, with well over 100 ratings in less than 24 hours. Season 7 concluded on March 6th, 2010, more than three months after it premiered. *This is where viewers can see Sam playing a video game. Season 8 Season 8 premiered on March 19th and 20th, 2010. The style of this season will follow the changes from the overhaul of Funny Windows Errors mid-Season 7. In S8EP3, Radar Overseer Scotty was executed by Microsoft Sam after the introduction of Radar Overseer Alex. Also, a new change would introduce signs into the series, on the sixth and final episodes of the season. S8EP4 marked The Green Llama's first appearance. S8EP10 suffered some setbacks in regards to errors, as the primary error generating websites went down during video creation. However, this problem was solved with the introduction of a third website, and S8EP11 featured all errors. Season 8 concluded on May 29, 2010. The Quickies After Season 8 concludes, Funny Windows Errors goes on hiatus, due to the interference of exams in Thunderbirds101's schedule. However, since they are spread out over the course of three weeks near the end of June, there will be a limited amount of time to make 60-90 second quickies on days when Thunderbirds101 does not have exams. *The series was in danger of being cancelled after the primary and back-up error generator sites went down, but a third error site was discovered, and the primary websites were brought back up again, continuing the series again. Season 9 Season 9 officially premiered on July 2-3, 2010. The Canada Day Special 2010 aired first, one day before. Windows Total Randomness returned in S9EP3, along with a new running-gag, know as Glitches, where sections of the video literally go crazy. Season 9 generally follows the structure of mid-Season 7 to Season 8. Season 9 concluded on September 12, 2010. *This is the first season since Season 3 to not have any episodes over five minutes. Season 10 The FWE's tenth season will be premiered on September 25, 2010. =Behind the Scenes= Season Time Lengths *Season 1 - 13 Minutes 29 Seconds *Season 2 - 28 Minutes 17 Seconds *Season 3 - 27 Minutes 5 Seconds *Season 4 - 39 Minutes 39 Seconds *Season 5 - 33 Minutes 40 Seconds *Season 6 - 73 Minutes 14 Seconds *Season 7 - 95 Minutes 43 Seconds *Season 8 - 51 Minutes 18 Seconds *Season 9 - 40 minutes 45 seconds Video Quality Change *Season 5 is the first season to broadcast in full 720p High Definition. All previous seasons broadcasted in 480p High Quality or lower. Trivia *Season 1 is the shortest season at a mere 13 minutes, while Season 7 is the longest, at a massively long 95 minutes. *Season 6, in its first three episodes, are longer than the entire first season of Funny Windows Errors. *Season 5 was the first season to allow other YouTube users to submit their own errors for inclusion in the series. This tradition was carried over into Season 6 and 7. However, as of S7EP6, this tradition was changed, so only the best error requests can get in. '''This change was part of a Funny Windows Errors overhaul. *Season 8 is longer than any of the first five seasons, but shorter than Season 6 and 7. '''This is part of the Funny Windows Errors overhaul, as episodes will be shorter. This was made in order to prevent Thunderbirds101 from uploading very late. *S7EP4 Part 2 also included the first reference of GWizard777's evil clone, NWizard666. *S7EP8 smashed rating records, with well over 100 ratings in less than 24 hours. However, initial ratings were low, but quickly climbed through the day. *The Diarrhea Infested Toilet was first mentioned in S5EP1, but never seen until Microsoft Sam: Aftermath of Christmas - A PSA. *S1EP1 is the first episode of the series to achieve 20,000 views. *The Season 4 finale is the most popular finale of the series, with over 13,000 views. *As of May 2010, a trend was started by Thunderbirds101: questions that he would ask at the end of every video. All of them are completely random, but only three asked about serious information. The first one was about what people think would happen on December 21st, 2012, the second one is about what kind of I-product people would like to invent, and the third one asked people what life would be like without YouTube. This trend was carried over into the Microsoft Sam Quickies. *The Really Sucky Virus had a prominent, yet hilarious role throught Seasons 2-3, but it never appeared again, until Season 7, where Sam ate a cookie that had been infected with the virus. *Every episode of Season 1 has over 10,000 views. Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Speakonia Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Text to Speech Shows